A Tale Of Two Hunters
by Nboy132
Summary: When two fortune hunters going for one treasure hits off, you expect some fighting and maybe a little action between the two. Well your right and there's going to be a lot of explosions. DrakexLara work in progress and will get to it when I can since I'm not a big writer.


**Hello, this is my first story on the site. I love reading FanFictions so I decided to make one of my own. It's about Nathen Drake and Lara Croft, because those two need to get together somewhere. Anyways let's get on with the story**.  
/Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted or any of the Lara Croft games.

* * *

Chapter 1:

A meeting between two giants

Walking down a street under the hot, open sun in London, sat a 40ish year old man. The man had black hair that was spiked up and had black shirt that clung tightly to his body. He also had on some blue jeans as well as some brown boots.

He was just sitting there enjoying the beautiful day in the middle of summer. In all actualityhe was waiting and watching a certain shop where a certain idol lay. The idol in question was a old scroll from medieval times in Europe. As he was watchingfor  
/any security, he saw a sight that made him gap a little. Coming down the street, was his good friend Mr. Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan, with a girl who looked be around Drakes age. She was wearing a dark green sports top and green shorts. She was talking  
/and having a goodtime with eventually came up to Drake as he was watching them.

"Drake?" Sully asked as he was waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Uh...yeah Sully, what?" He said.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you to this nice lady I found, her name is Lara Croft."

"Well it is nice to meet you mister Drake but I must get going, I have a important meeting that I can't miss" she said with a slightly British accent.

"Well it was nice meeting you for a moment miss Croft and I hope we see each other agian soon" Drake replied.

"Well hopefully not to soon," as she walked away and looked back at both of them.

They both looked at each other

"She's really hot," they both said at the same time.

* * *

 **A little while later around 12:00**  
 **  
**

"Well Sully I think everything is ready."

"Be careful kid, I don't want you to get hurt," replied Sully.

"Don't worry Sully everything will be fine," Drake said as he unlanched a window and crawled in.

"You in?"

"Yeah"

The inside of the building was very... odd to say the least. One part of it was medieval like, other part was Indian, one part was Aztec, and the last was Viking like. The roof though was a wood that looked like wet cardboard nailed by a kid. Basicly  
saying it would fall any minute but has stayed up right for at least a good 10 years.

"This place looks like a kid tried to use a nail gun on a wood pile for the roof"

"Well the damage to the placehad been extensive over the years and the owners were always trying to fix it"

At that point Drake started to slowly walk among the shelfstowards the medieval section. At the Indian section, he saw a huge sapphire that was in the middle of the tree.

"I remember that old bastard, he was so hard to get and in the end wasn't even real."

He pasted the Aztec section and saw a huge miniature city of gold on the wall that said, "El Dorado".

"Well sorry to break the news but that's not real either, it was just a big statue with a dead mummy that could make an army of nazi zombies in it."

He went past the Viking section but all he saw was a old necklace with a small hammer on it.

He finally made it all the way to the medieval section and started to look for the scroll that was there earlier today. But as soon as he grabbed it from the pedastool which it sat on, he heard a low groan and suddenly there was two bright lights in front  
of the entrance of the store.

There was a loud crash and four or five guys got out and started shooting at Drake. He started running towards the now open doors but was blocked by a shelf that fell down.

"Give usthe scroll or you die Drake," one of the men who looked like his father threw him in to weedwacker said.

Drake wisely didn't respond but just silently started to walk around and being stealthy. He hid behind a shelf that had been knocked over and a guy was o the other side. Silently, he grabbed the guy snapping him neck and hiding it in some debris.

He got all the way to the Viking section where one of the guys was looking at the necklace. Grabbing him from him neck, Drake gave a sharp twist and the guy fell down dead, as Drake grabbed the necklace and hid down agian.

But one of the three guys left saw him and started shooting wildly like a stormtrooper. Drake shot him with a silenced pistol that Sully gave him earlier, and shot the other guy but couldn't find Mr. Weed Wacker or his other man.

All of a sudden there was a barrel pointed at the back of his head and was pushed forward. The weed wacker guy came out and said, "you put up a good chase and some of my guys are now dead. But now you will hand over the scroll and die." He said pulling  
out a pistol towards Drakes head.

Drake hands over the scroll and sighs thinking, this is the end. When all of a sudden the guy behind him starts gurgling and falls down with a arrow pierced through his throat.

Drake turns around and says, "that wasn't me!" With his hands up. Weed wacker guy just looks at him then says something into the radio he had on his shoulder. As soon as he is done there is a chopper flying over head and he get away.

"Well," Drake says sighing, "At least he didn't get the scroll," holding up the real scroll and now a fake slightly burn page of the cover to a my little pony book.

But nowsthe time to get away and hopefully get to thank the person who ever just saved my life, he thinks as he runs off in to the night.

* * *

 **This was my first try at a FanFiction and I hope you like it.**


End file.
